


Over the Edge

by writingramblr



Series: Unconventional Family [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, Gratuitous Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie(s), Sex Toys, credence crying during sex, hyper sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence is kept at home safe while Mister Graves gets tries to focus at work.Luckily, there's more fun to be had when Mister Graves gets off the clock than usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> literally no excuses except i was heartily encouraged into this, after planning not to do any writing today. BITCH U THOUGHT. lol.

He liked the black silk because it hid the most shameful part of his body from his own line of sight. Like when he would walk past a mirror or needed to stand in front of one for long periods of time, whether combing his now shoulder length hair or just trying to maintain control over himself.

The black silk fell to his mid thigh and was lacy on the edges, a teasing touch that tickled his skin every time he took a single step, and it could still be called mild compared to the latest torture he’d been inflicted with.

Oh it wasn’t against his will, not at all.

Credence had begged for it.

He had told Mister Graves he wanted to know what it felt like, to be kept wanting all day, as the man said he always was when at work, away from Credence.

So he’d smiled and kissed Credence deeply, before telling him exactly what he would do, and how he would be left to feel.

That morning, the man had taken Credence’s cock into his mouth and brought him to the edge twice before he had then pulled away, only to slick up two fingers up and press them inside Credence’s aching hole, and he had hoped, prayed, that his Daddy would fuck him before he left for work, but he didn’t.

The man withdrew his hand and replaced his fingers with a blunt and cool hard shape, a plug, Credence remembered, that had been what Mister Graves had called it.

“It’ll feel good, but not nearly as good as me. Now remember, you can’t come, not until I say you can.”

Credence had writhed and squirmed, and gasped,

“But if it feels good, and if I sit down, it might make me.”

“Oh baby doll, you’re right. You’re too sensitive for this alone.”

The man waved his fingers and then there was a kiss of metal on his cock, a ring at the base, and Credence knew then that he would be hard all day, but wouldn’t be able to let himself come, not even from the incredible sensations of the plug inside him, just barely kissing against the sweet spot that made him see stars when his Daddy fucked against it.

Mister Graves hadn’t touched him again that morning; he had merely smiled and then disappeared, leaving Credence on the bed, naked and trembling.

He didn’t want to get up, he was scared to move, to feel the weight inside him but be unable to gain any sense of relief from it.

But he had things to do, dishes to wash, books to be read, and he couldn’t lounge in bed _all_ day. So he walked slowly, careful, over to the closet he shared with Mister Graves, and plucked out a sheer black silk negligee that he knew the man loved seeing him in.

Maybe he’d be back sooner than the entire end of the day, maybe he would return home to have lunch with Credence and grant him a bit of a respite.

He’d gladly drop to his knees and kiss the man’s boots if it meant that he could come.

As he did the dishes, he occasionally found himself thrusting forward to rut onto the front of the counter and by default against the softness of the silk, feeling shivers run down his spine from the stimulation, but the firm ring at the base of his cock meant he couldn’t quite finish, couldn’t make a mess of the silk and lace.

When he moved to the living room to sit on the couch, gingerly holding the book he was halfway through on his lap, he ended up gripping the edges so hard after a few minutes that he was afraid he would rip it in half, as he felt the plug digging into him, nudging slightly into his body, teasing him, and he knew even though he couldn’t come, that surely by now his cock was almost coated in leaking pre come, and it would show through the black.

He fought to breathe, and his eyes fell shut, only to snap open with a gasp a moment later as he felt the plug begin to move, to shift, and he realized it was vibrating.

A moan escaped him, and he dropped the book, leaning forward to hug his knees and try to take some of his weight off his backside.

Mister Graves must have charmed it, or remotely done something to it, and it was agonizing, feeling it pulsing like the man’s cock when he came inside of him.

He did not want to collapse to the ground and be found like that, a sobbing mess in a puddle of his own shameful pre come, but it was tempting, very tempting, for he knew that only if he was off his feet and letting nothing touch his ass would he have any sort of relief.

It was as if he was overcome with fever, delirious from pleasure and the restraint of being unable to come, and he could have touched himself, he knew, could have drawn on his own unspeakable power and dissolved the cock ring and the plug itself, and given himself over to orgasm.

But that would have been rude, and insulting to his daddy, and he shuddered to think what punishments the man would think up for such a thing.

He almost wanted it badly enough to do it.

He could see it now.

Being tied to the bed, arms stretching painfully above his head, legs spread wide, as Mister Graves either used a whip on his chest and stomach or a flogger over his cock, the true center of disobedience.

He imagined the man using him, first just his hole for his own pleasure, fucking into Credence until he couldn’t possibly walk without a limp, then bringing himself back to full hardness only to take Credence’s mouth next, keeping a hand on his neck and charming his eyes to stay open, but he would be allowed to cry if he needed to, and how he would.

He was.

Tears were already escaping his eyes as he imagined it all, and tried to hold his body as still as possible. It didn’t help, as the plug inside of him seemed to vibrate that much stronger, and his legs were held tightly to his chest, his throbbing cock sandwiched between them, hard as a rock and curved against his chest, smearing wetness over his skin and soaking into the silk.

His forehead was damp with sweat, and his hair tickled the back of his neck as it began to stick there, as his voice turned into a series of whimpers and whines, mindless pleas leaving his lips.

That was how Mister Graves found him, when he reappeared at the strike of six on the clock, and Credence gasped, before attempting to get to his feet.

The best he could do was a slow crawl towards the man’s shiny boots, and he dipped his head down, exposing his neck and the sweat soaked silk clinging to his back,

“Daddy, please, _please,_ let me come.”

Mister Graves fell to his knees, and there was a strong hand curving under his chin, forcing him to look up at the man, whose eyes were usually dark and deadly, but only for him did they become softer, liquid pools of warmth he wanted to drown in. Credence’s own gaze focused on the man’s lips, and his ears practically roared with his own heartbeat, but he could still hear the man speaking clearly.

“Come for me kitten.”

Credence’s eyes squeezed shut, as more tears escaped, and he felt the weight of the ring leave his cock, allowing him at last to finish, to come in desperate spurts against the inside of the negligee, as his cock twitched and pulsed, untouched.

The plug inside of him did not still, and rapidly pushed him towards a second climax following the first, and he braced both hands on the ground as he could feel Mister Graves’ hand stroking the side of his face, fingers tangling in his damp waves, while his entire body shook from the strength of the second rush of pleasure.

“Daddy… I missed you so much.” His voice was a breathy sigh, and he could feel a thumb brushing the skin below his ear.

Another wave of bliss rolled through him, and his cock softened just enough to slip down from inside the silk, drooling onto the floor and some white strands spilled up towards the man’s boots.

“I missed you too baby doll. You now understand what I meant when I said it before… its torture to be away from you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

The man clicked his tongue, words soothing,

“It’s all right. I know you don’t believe me when I say anything good about you, do you now? My beautiful, special, sweet thing?”

The hand in his hair tightened, and tugged his head to the side so Mister Graves could lean close and nip at his neck, before kissing and licking over the spot to ease the sting, and that was how Credence fell into a third orgasm, fingers curling against the floor, nails scraping the wood, the pain only heightening the sensation, as his cock gave a pathetic twitch and only a small bit of come escaped it, as the plug in his ass continued to pulse against him.

“I can’t do it any more… it’s too much.”

“I know baby. I know you _can_.”

Credence couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him, as the man’s hand dragged down to his neck, and pulled him up, closer for a kiss, one that stole his breath, and brought his cock into contact with the man’s perfectly tailored trousers.

After all day of pressing against delicate silk, the roughness was an entirely new sensation and though it did hurt a bit, he shuddered into a new climax, only a tiny smear of wetness ruining the man’s pants, while the plug started moving even faster, Mister Graves’ other hand drifted down his lower back, grazing past the hem of the negligee and pressing on his ass, fingers taking hold of the plug’s handle and pulling it out with a slow and torturous move. The freedom from the constant stimulation was ecstasy, even though he ached to be filled again, already.

He gasped into the man’s mouth, and felt Mister Graves’ teeth nip over his bottom lip.

“I want to be inside you the next time you come.”

The man got to his feet so quickly Credence would have fallen, but for strong arms beneath his body, holding him close to the man’s strong frame.

“Daddy… I can’t feel my legs.”

“It’s all right kitten, you’re just overwhelmed and we’re still pushing your limits.”

The soft feeling of the mattress for him to sink into was a delight, and he thought he might pass out from exhaustion, but for the buzz of arousal still singing in his veins, and if anything, he _craved_ the feeling of his Daddy’s cock inside of him, at least for a few moments.

Before he could blink and properly look over at the man, he realized the black silk was gone from his body, and he’d been cleaned, as Mister Graves climbed into bed, crawling atop him, he couldn’t help the dreamy smile that overtook his face.

“Did you have a good day at work Daddy?”

“Oh yes. But I was so distracted, thinking about you here, riding that vibrating plug all day, frantic to come. You were such a good boy though; you didn’t even try to break the ring.”

Credence nodded, somewhat dazed still,

“No Daddy. I didn’t want to disobey you. I waited for you.”

Lips were dragging down his chest, and teeth worried over his achingly hard nipples, before the man’s voice practically vibrated against him,

“Yes babydoll. You were perfect. You looked incredible. I’ve never seen something so gorgeous and ripe in my entire life.”

When his Daddy put his mouth on Credence’s cock, hypersensitive and hard still, he cried out, and arched his back, pressing closer, already feeling the coil beginning to tighten, pushing him close to an additional orgasm.

“Ah, ah, ah, not yet.”

Mister Graves moved down and kissed the inside of Credence’s thigh, a sloppy and open mouthed touch that teased him and made him thrust his hips into empty air.

“Please Daddy…”

Mister Graves finally let go of him to sit back and stroke over his own cock, staring down at him with a fondness that made his heart ache.

“Yes kitten?”

“Will you fuck me?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

The man grinned down at him and pressed his legs open wider, as Credence gulped and tried not to tense up. The plug he’d been wearing all day was about half the width and length of his Daddy’s cock, and though he felt relaxed from the sheer amount of times he’d come, he always was afraid it would hurt.

“You’re trembling, relax baby. Daddy’s going to take good care of you.”

Credence nodded, and then eased out a breath as he felt Mister Graves start to push inside of him, a blunt press that was hot and aided by slick.

“Daddy I don’t know if I can do it again.”

Mister Graves was falling down to lean over him, lips poised above his mouth, hips starting to roll with a few easy thrusts,

“Oh I think you can. Go on. Come for Daddy.”

Credence’s toes curled into the sheets and his jaw dropped the second he felt the man’s cock rubbing against the spot inside of him, and his cock pulsed over his stomach as his orgasm washed through him, but nothing came out of it, and when a hand burned over him, stroking roughly, he bit back a sob.

“Looks like we drained you… hmm baby boy?”

Credence blinked, tears blurring his vision, and Mister Graves’ thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, making him clench around the man, desperate, feeling a knife edge of pain kissing along with the pleasure of every brush inside him.

“I’m sorry daddy… I can’t…”

“It’s okay. This happens when you get pushed to your limits.”

Credence nodded, head thrown back into the lushness of the pillow as Mister Graves started to move faster, fucking into him harder and rougher, so that sparks seemed to glow under the surface of his skin, and he wondered if he would burst into flame, and flash into the obscurus like that, naked and writhing beneath his Daddy.

“I want you to come one more time for me after I paint your pretty ass. Do you understand?”

Credence nodded again, and he felt Mister Graves pull out of him, strong hands molding on his hips, turning him so his face was pressed into the pillow now, and he fought to breathe, to focus.

A palm smacked over his ass, and the man pushed back inside him, but only for a moment, and just firmly enough to ensure Credence’s own cock stroked down against the sheets, getting a sufficient amount of stimulation from the fabric and the sensitive head over it.

Mister Graves pulled out of him and groaned aloud as Credence felt a hot wetness splatter over his ass and even up his lower back, and he shifted his hips, grinding into the mattress and feeling a final climax ripple through him, as he panted, drool escaping his lips.

A strong firm hand slid up his back, running through the slick mess over his skin, and grasping at the back of his neck, forcing him to turn over and then Mister Graves was leaning down to kiss him, sweeter, gentle, and his other hand trailed up his side, making him shiver.

“How was that baby doll?”

Credence swallowed a few times, getting rid of the tears and the lump in his throat,

“It was amazing daddy.”

“That’s my boy.”

After placing a chaste kiss on his forehead and a with a flick of his fingers to clean them both, the man was snuggled against his back, curving his body around Credence’s utterly exhausted form, sending him off into a dreamless sleep, safe, and secure in his lovers arms.

 

 

* * *

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> *insert shrug emoji here*


End file.
